Masaru Akiyama
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Cafe OCs idk 3.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:975c8894d3b0269606fa6eb15c72e28e.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 23 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Masa, Aki |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Demisexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Nicaen | White Tiger |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Baker |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | July 24th |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Single |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'6" |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 140 LBS |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Black and White |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Blue |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Various Ships |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | Elijah Vettriano |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Daichi Akiyama |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Lyuba Akiyama |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Miyu Akiyama† |- |} “It is good to think- but thinking too much can be equally as harmful as not thinking at all. Actions, efforts and inquiries are more fulfilling than any musings.“ — Masaru'' '''Masaru Akiyama' is a Baker in Moemoea Cafe. He is incredibly shy and many think that due to his appearance- he is intimidating. But the truth is, he's everything but. Personality Once a outgoing individual, Masaru is more subdued over the years- now a shy individual, at times even going to lengths to avoid people- mostly strangers. His opinion of himself is very critical as he tries to do what is best for others, placing people’s needs before his own. His own failings and shortcomings have a greater impact emotionally- though he does his best to hide it, not wanting to burden others when they have their own problems to contend with. He is a hard working individuals and hardly ever asks for help- always seeking to accomplish any task by himself even if it’s more difficult to do so alone or possibly hurt him- feeling like asking for help is a weakness- though a standard he only applies to himself. Living within a vastly changing world, Masaru doesn’t really have a set boundaries in which to expect or abide by- being more loose in opinions. Once subjugated to teasing and ridicule in his teen years- he feels people shouldn’t be judged by religion, race, gender, sexuality, creed or anything else beyond the individual themselves. Once he begins to know someone he will do small acts of kindness- usually with actions rather than with words. The one thing Masaru highly disapproves of is flirtation from strangers- most of the time it makes him uncomfortable (much like a turtle receding into it’s shell), at worse- he can become agitated at how forced it is. He also has a highly critical self image of his own appearance. Masaru does his best to be an honest person- but sometimes his honesty may come as blunt comments or voiced opinions. He doesn’t make much effort to sugar coat words, rather preferring the hard truth laid bare compared to sweet nothings. Personal Biography Generations ago, there was a Mortal family that had deep roots in Montieau as proprietors of exotic plants. One day- a young woman from the family wanted to practice medicine in hopes of helping people, making the journey to Grania to further learn the uses of these plants among others. She fell in love, had a child and her child adopted the love of medicine as she did. That child was Daichi Akiyama. Daichi wanted to further his mother’s work- setting out to nearby townships and even other places to look for and research several plants in hope of finding something new, some plant that can contribute and progress the world of medicine. It was his time in the tourist community of Koshesk that he met a woman who was to be his guide in the wilds- a Talaen white tiger named Lyuba Fedorov. Lyuba worked for a family that was steepled heavily in hunting and guiding others in their hunts as well as casual countryside guides- and in this case she was tasked with helping a researcher in looking for rare plants. At first they very much disliked one another, having come from different walks of life and not finding much common ground. They worked together and with Lyuba’s help, experience and knowledge to survive coupled Daichi’s knowledge of plants- they survived the wilds that had brought them together and fell in love. The couple then moved to the town of Albrun once they began thinking of a family which took the shape of a son, Masaru, and a daughter, Miyu, after some difficult births. As a child, Masaru took on the role of being the older brother more than happily, fascinated with having a sibling who was three years younger. Masaru was used to standing up for his younger sister, in their neighborhood and in school. But it was when Masaru went to Grade School that he was separated from his sister and he began branching out, befriending a young mortal named John Douglas. Oftentimes John was the subject of teasing and ridicule from fellow classmates or playground kids- but Masaru stood up for him and even got into some fist fights with some kids over the matter. Outside of school, Masaru would go on adventures with John, lending a more practical eye to make sure they didn’t get in trouble. It was also because of John that Masaru aspired to become a police officer- to protect the innocent, to do what was right- albeit, idealized for a child his age. It was when he met John’s mother that he found a sort of fascination for baking and cooking in general. It was then Masaru asked his mother to teach him to cook and bake- which she did to the best of her abilities. The young Nicaen loved it as it brought the whole family together oftentimes- becoming a treasured hobby he shared only with family and one that inspired Masaru’s sister to cook and bake too- hobbies to which she oftentimes practiced and aspired to be one day. But not everything can stay flawless- his father got a new job offer from a far off nation- one that could help further his projects and research. At the time, Masaru was a preteen when he had to give his good-byes to John, moving to Ocea with his family. It was a big culture shock for him- being far from home without the life nor friends he was used to. Different values and traditions he was unfamiliar with. So Masaru stuck with his sister the most to ensure that she was as safe as she could be. But eventually he made new friends- or tried to by impressing them or changing himself to fit in. And when he was in High School, joined the baseball team as a Switch Hitter. In school- he was well liked by many because of the sport he played and the lengths he went to in ensuring an image. Meanwhile, Miyu was almost unknown except among those in Home Economic courses for her skills in cooking, baking and care. At home, Masaru would cook and bake with her or help tend to a small flower garden the two of them planted together with flowers that reminded the both of them of Albrun. It was also during this time that Masaru began getting involved with the wrong crowd- a group of popular people from school- most coming from sport teams. Sneaking out late at night to parties became a common thing- one which Lyuba was very angered by and would punish Masaru every time for being reckless and careless. It lead to Masaru trying to be more creative in his methods of leaving the home as well as asking Miyu to cover for him. As the years progressed through High School, it became clear that the people Masaru was hanging out with were a bad influence, making his family worry. It wasn’t until Masaru’s Junior year in High School that Miyu had enough, knowing what party her brother was at- she went out of the home to retrieve him. A large argument ensued between the two after Masaru pulled her aside, using the excuse that she didn’t need to be out this late according to their parent’s curfew. They took a taxi to go home. The argument continued on the drive back home when the unexpected happened- another vehicle T-Boned theirs on the passenger side. Knocked out from the impact- Masa woke later, unsure what was going on beyond the throbbing in his head and the stinging of various lacerations, turning to look for Miyu. Eventually, the cops and paramedics came and Masaru was forced away from the scene and taken to a hospital to be tended to. Time seemed to be slow for him- but it all became far too clear when he saw his parents arrive, soon pulled away outside by an officer to be told the news. Physical recovery was mostly superficial- nothing was too serious in the way of injury. Upon coming home, he expected to be blamed- but instead he was given love and comfort. But emotionally- he was distant, especially when returning to school to see that word had gotten around. Afraid for their son- they tried to provide support for him, even gaining the help of a psychiatrist and medication. But he only felt a build up of anxiety. Once he was old enough, he left his home with the goal of going back to Albrun, making his way to one of the southern ports trading work for passage across the sea. For a few years, Masaru worked alongside fishermen, being on many different vessels, and mostly taking his time to accrue some money. During this time- there was one particular vessel he worked on the most: The Wager- where Masaru was given the opportunity to learn from the Talaen chef there named Logan Morin. Masaru took a liking to cooking and baking for other people once more- taking his time to try to learn as much as he could whenever he was given the opportunity on ships or in port. And not only did Logan teach him how to cook and bake, but he became someone to help him through a troubled time- someone to confide in and take up the mantle of being a mentor and a role model. Eventually he reached a port on the east side of the continent, knowing that the rest of the journey will be on foot. From city to city- Masa stayed for short periods of time- sometimes working to gain a little money before continuing until he reached Mers, becoming afraid to go further and of what he may find. So he searched for a place to work and a place he could live at for the time being. It was passing by a cafe that gave him pause- the scent, the look of the place as he took a moment to observe before deciding to ask if they were hiring. Relationships Daichi Akiyama "My father is a quiet man, but dedicated to his work." Masaru and his father have always gotten along- though the man is usually deep into his research and doesn't have much time for family. Lyuba Akiyama "Whenever I think of my mother, I always think of her strength- no...really, she was strong in all aspects of life." Of his parents, Masaru is more attached to his mother who has always looked out for him and his sister, kind yet stern, Lyuba was the one who always had the final say in matters. Miyu Akiyama "..." Masaru always sought to make his sister happy- or at least tease her. He watched out for her, aiming to protect her. But he couldn't protect her from all things... Now he mourns her loss and blames himself for it, trying to bear the burden. John Douglas "He hasn't changed much- but that's for the better." John and Masaru were friends ever since they were little children. John is the only person he knows- but the years that have passed with them being apart makes him unsure if John is the same John he knew as a child. Adelaide Myrwen "I...don't know her. But I wonder why she's always....staring." He doesn’t really know her- but she has been staring at him and he doesn’t know why. Vycoon Law "He's loud." He was forgiving to the Nicean at first- until Vyc began trying to shake him like a rag doll and began yelling. Though he does feel sorry that the other received a concussion. Irena Alcyone "I'm not sure what to make of her..." First impression- is not impressed. Namely due to the fact she has jumped to conclusions that were false and didn’t move to take care of Vyc- a employee under her responsibility who was injured. Though he does not know her- so maybe some time... Edward Klein "He's...tall? And...polite?" He doesn’t appreciate being tripped on- but Edward did apologize. Poppy Hopkins "She's nice- seems like the kind trying to make everyone happy." One of the few to actually check to see if he was alright. She seems nice. Lorelei Strato "Friendly, but she's also easy going too. Loves her family- especially her sister." One of the few people who have been hospitable besides John. Though he may not know her, Masa is always cautious- but she seems nice. Trivia * Voice Claim: Aaron Paul * Theme: Calum Scott - What I Miss the Most * Masa has a retained Moro Reflex- oftentimes causing him to overreact to small, sudden sounds. * Generally accepting of most races, religions, sexualities and genders. * Masaru had once dreamed of becoming a Police Officer, hoping to protect his family and citizens. He is unsure of what he wants to do now. * Was a Left Fielder and Switch Hitter on a baseball team in High School. * He also likes to make people generally happy- within reasonable limits, expressing it usually through cooking or baking. * He has a hard time genuinely smiling since his sister. Though if he does- one could note his larger canines. Gallery Cafe OCs idk 3.png Masaru HS.png 975c8894d3b0269606fa6eb15c72e28e.png C0f6cb1d8320b1ac4676de8cb50e5943.png Da818d12671d89e19cadfbb8a6c2cfd8.png Ce21f7a1724f090ba5560680c6477f03.png Category:Staff Members